Mascota
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: "Solo un Malfoy puede tener como mascota un pavo-real alvino de ojos verdes" - Para el resto Invisible.


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a_ J.K Rowling_.

**"Reto Invisible"**

* * *

><p><strong>"Mascota"<strong>

_"Solo un Malfoy puede tener como mascota un pavo-real alvino de ojos verdes"_

Era una tarde tranquila y calmada en la mansión Malfoy. El sol descendía lentamente, llenando el cielo con un bello matiz de colores cálidos, que ponto le darían paso a un frió azul oscuro salpicado de estrellas.

—Mamá – llamó un pequeño niño de ojos grises y cabellera rubia.

—¿Que sucede Draco? - la bella y joven Narsisa se encontraba en la cocina, supervisando que todo estuviera en orden y tal cual lo había ordenado. Pues esa noche habían invitado a cenar a unos viejos amigos: Los Greengrass.

—¡Ya llegaron! - informó emocionado el niño de apenas 9 años. Su madre puso cara de preocupación, todo estaba perfecto, pero para Narsisa que era una perfeccionista, posiblemente podría tener dos años para planear aquella cena y nunca estaría preparada para la llegada de los Greengrass.

¿Por qué tanta preocupación por una simple cena entre dos familias de sangre pura? Porque aquello no era una simple cena, era "La cena", la cena donde formalizarían el compromiso entre Draco y Daphne. Quizas eran un poco jóvenes para ello, pero entre más jóvenes y más cercanos, había más posibilidades que ese matrimonio arreglado tubiera un buen futuro.

—Vamos, corazón – dijo finalmente Narcisa con su mejor sonrisa, tomando a su pequeño primogénito de la mano para ir al salón, donde Lucius ya había recibido a los invitados.

En la sala de recibimiento estaban los señores Greengrass, Caroline y Sebastian, sonrientes como siempre. De la mano de Caroline estaba la pequeña Daphne, con sus enormes ojos azules y su cabello rubio lacio y recto. Sin embargo y para sorpresa de los Malfoy, de la mano de Sebastian estaba otra pequeña, se veía menor que Daphne y tenía los ojos grandes, expresivos y verdes de Sebastian, así como el cabello caoba de Caroline, su cabello era largo y se formaban graciosos bucles que enmarcaban el angelical rostro de la pequeña desconocida.

—¿Y esta pequeñita quien es? - preguntó amablemente Narcisa, agachándose a ver a la niña que sonreía tímidamente.

—Astoria, nuestra otra hija – respondió Sebastian, sonriendo a sus amigos —Es dos años menor que Daphne – les informó. Dejando entre ver que tenían mucho tiempo de no verse. ¿Como era posible que los Greengrass tuvieran otra hija y los Malfoy no supieran de ello?

—Hola – saludó Draco, que seguía aun lado de su madre.

—Hola – murmuró Astoria, escondiéndose detrás de la pierna de su padre.

Así comenzó la cena de compromiso. Un compromiso que no se llevó a acabo, porque cuando los adultos intentaron explicarle a sus hijos lo que iba a pasar, Daphne se emociono, pero Draco escapó a los jardines. Curiosamente en esos jardines jugaba solitariamente Astoria, quien estaba siendo acompañada por su elfina domestica, ya que sus padres no la querían hacer participe de aquella ceremonia. Su madre decía que era muy pequeña para entender y que seguramente interrumpiría a cada instante con sus preguntas. Y es que Astoria era muy curiosa.

—¿Que pasa? - cuestiono la niña al ver al niño rubio que salía corriendo de su casa y se metía al laberinto rosas. Los arbustos de rosales que formaban el laberinto eran tres veces más altos que los dos niños, pero aun así Draco se escondió y contra la voluntad de la enfina, Astoria siguió al niño.

—¡Déjame en paz! - le gritó él cuando la vio cerca.

—¿Por qué estas así? - insistió ella, sin importarle el grito de él.

—Me quieren casar con tu hermana – le contestó mirándola con reproche, como si ella tuviera la culpa.

—¿Con mi hermana? ¿Por qué? - la menor de las Greengrass no entendía muy bien las cosas, apenas tenía 7 años y hasta donde su entendimiento llegaba solo los adultos podían estar casados. ¿Como es que su hermana se iba a casar con ese niño desconocido?

—No sé, pero no quiero – chilló el pequeño, que se había sentado en el suelo y abrazaba sus piernas para reconfortarse.

—Entonces diles que no – respondió con obviedad e inocencia la niña que se agacho para quedar a la altura de Draco.

Él chico iba a comenzar con un dramático discurso de por que las cosas no eran tan fácil, de que ella era una mocosa y no iba a entender lo que estaba pasando de verdad, pero antes de pronunciar media palabras un maullido y un suave quejido se escuchó.

Los dos se levantaron a prisa, casi seguros de lo que acaba de pasar. Salieron del laberinto y se toparon con la prevista escena de Frufu, el gato de Daphne, que intentaba comerse una pequeña cría de Pavo-real.

—¡Frufu! ¡Eso no hace! - le gritó Astoria, acercándose y alejando al gato de una manotazo, haciendo que dejara en paz a la pobre ave indefenza.

Droco observo a distancia, se veía algo asustado, él amaba esas aves desde que tenía uso de memoria. Ahora tenía una razón más para no querer a Daphne, su maldita gato casi había matado a uno de sus pavos. Observo con la pequeña parecía calmada y se quitaba el listón de su cabello para amarrar la patita del ave que estaba algo lastimada. Si bien aquello se podía curar con rapidez con un hechizo, la niña desconocía como hacerlo, pero estaba demostrando "un no sé que" que había dejado muy impresionado al heredero Malfoy.

—¿Esta bien? - finalmente Draco se acerco y por suerte no vio rastro de sangre como él esperaba.

—Solo necesita estar tranquilo y cuidar su patita – contestó ella, tomándolo en sus brazos con cuidado para levantarse y ofrecérselo a Draco —No lo dejes caminar – le aconsejo como si fuera una experta.

—No, no, cuídala tú – si bien el pequeño de ojos grises amaba a esos animales, debía reconocer que era algo torpe haciéndose cargo de ellos, por eso tenía elfos que hacían ese trabajo. Y también por eso estaba maravillado con la tranquilidad y ternura con la que esa pequeñita, dos años menos que él, se había hecho cargo de uno que estaba herido.

—Esta bien – Astoria bajo la mirada y le sonrió al pequeño pavo. Draco seguía observándola sin saber que hacer, hasta que una idea cruzo por su mente.

—¿Te gustaría quedártelo? - la pregunta tomo por sorpresa a la niña, quien tímidamente asistió con la cabeza —Es tuyo, pero tienes que cuidarlo muy bien – le advirtió, poniendo un rostro graciosamente serio y no muy seguro de estar haciendo lo correcto. ¿Él regalando esas aves, esas aves que más que mascotas eran un patrimonio familiar? Si, lo había hecho y estaba seguro de que ella le cuidaría bien.

—Lo prometo – aseguró, acercándose a Malfoy y plantandole un beso como agradecimiento. La sonrisa de él se ensanchó cuando sintió los suaves labios de la pequeñita en su mejilla. Cuando ella se iba a alejar, Draco se giro un poco y le retuvo con su mano para darle un beso también, sin embargo el beso del rubio fue directo en esa pequeña boquita color durazno. Fue un beso largo, pero para nada apasionado, ni mucho menos, se limitó a ser un contacto de labios, labios que permanecieron estáticos hasta que un ruido les llamó la atención.

Los cuatro adultos y una Daphne que hacía berrinche, presenciaron ese pequeño beso entre los niños. Los Malfoy vieron esa pequeña cría de pavo-real que estaba en los brazos de Astoria, raramente esa imagen trajo a la memoria de Lucius y Narcisa el día de su compromiso, ellos tenían 10 años y justamente Lucius se había salido maldiciendo y ella había ido a buscarlo, para decirle que ella tampoco quería, pero que era su obligación; sin embargo en el camino se había topado con uno de esos pavos albinos tan lindos, era también uno pequeño que estaba herido. Fue entonces que cuando Lucius se "enamoro" de la rubia que tan cariñosamente intentaba curar al animalito. Debía admitir que los pavo-reales no eran unas mascotas muy comunes y su belleza no era apreciada por todos, fue por eso que Lucius aceptó a Narcisa como su novia y durante sus años en Hogwarts se encargo de enamorarla.

—¿Crees que es adecuado? - murmuró Narsisa.

—Solo si Sebastian no se opone – le respondió en el mismo tono de voz.

Los niños se separaron algo ingenuos y ajenos a lo que habían hecho. Astoria tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, mismo rubor invadía el pálido rostro de Draco.

—¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! - gritó él al ver que sus padres estaban ahí afuera —¿Puede Astoria quedarse con Artemis? - preguntó ansioso, olvidándose de todos los incidentes previos.

—Claro que si, corazón – la cálida sonrisa de Narcisa tranquilizo a la niña que observaba temerosa.

—Gracias – dijo Astoria lo bastante alto como para ser escuchada por todos, mientras en sus brazos acunaba a la pequeña cría de pavo-real alvino.

_9 años después..._

La guerra terminó y de la majestuosa mansión Malfoy solo quedaba algo muy parecido las ruinas griegas. Lo bueno era que su fortuna seguía intacta en Gringotts, ya podrían arreglar todo aquello y dejarla como estaba. Quizás lo único que no podrían recuperar eran esos bellos pavo-reales que habitaban los jardines, esas bellas aves albinas que a Narcisa le gustaban tanto, que Lucius contemplaba en silencio y a las que Draco les tenía cariño, porque bien o mal podía recordar su infancia siendo perseguido por esos pavos, así como cuando fue creciendo y era él el que les perseguía, o cuando ya más grande se sentaba bajo un árbol y las aves se paseaban frente a él, presumiendo sus plumas.

Esos pavo-reales tan extraños habían estado con los Malfoy desde hace mucho, eran un lujo, un estatus, un símbolo, pero más que nada eran parte de la familia. Un pavo-real de esos era más importante que los elfos domestico o que un sangre sucia, al menos para ellos. Sin embargo ahora ya no quedaba ninguno, o al menos eso creían, de los marchitos arbustos que habían sido una vez un hermoso laberinto, salió Apolo, algo mal herido y sin varias plumas.

—Draco – le señaló su padre y el joven no tardo ni dos segundos en ir a por él.

—¿Donde se supone que vamos a vivir ahora? - Narcisa se veía algo angustiada y triste de no poder ocupar su casa en ese mismo instante.

—Tranquila, Cissy. Solo será una corta temporada, en la que reparan la mansión – le intento clamar su esposo, abrazándola por la cintura.

—Lucius, responde. ¿Donde vamos a vivir ahora? - volvió a insistir algo irritada, viendo como su hijo se acercaba con lo que posiblemente sería lo único que pudieran recuperar de lo que había sido hogar. Aunque lo reconstruyeran jamás sería lo mismo.

—Con los Greengrass – le susurró, intentando que Draco no le escuchara, pero no lo consiguió.

—¿Por con ellos? - el primogénito y único heredero Malfoy parecía molesto ante la noticia, y no era para menos, sus padres eran conscientes de la mala relación que había llevado con Daphne Greengrass después de algunos inconvenientes con su ex-novia Pansy Parkinson.

—Draco – habló su padre, pero Narcisa intervino con una mirada.

—No nos queda más opción – dijo ella, alejándose de su esposo para ir a donde su hijo y acariciar su cabello — Solo será por poco tiempo.

Así fue como los tres Malfoy tomaron rumbo a donde los Greengrass. Fueron bienvenidos con amabilidad, al menos por Caroline y Sebastian, de Daphne no se podía esperar menos que un desplante y un berrinche de _"¿Por qué les damos posada a Mortífagos?"_

Apenas habían pasado 6 horas y ya todo era un desastre o al menos así lo sintió Draco, los adultos se fueron y él que tenía que contenerse para no maldecir a la fastidiosa rubia que cada que podía le hacía comentarios hirientes sobre eso de ser mortifago y sobre su ex-novia. Así era como él que alguna vez había sido el Príncipe de Slytherin se limitaba a hacer uso de su paciencia mientras cuidaba a Apolo.

Difícil de creer, pero cada uno de los 25 pavo-reales que habían adornado la mansión Malfoy antes de la guerra, tenían nombres y él los reconocía a todos, especialmente porque cada uno se distinguía por tener un anillo delgado y fino en su pata derecha, donde estaba un simbolo en alusión a su nombre. En el caso de Apolo tenía un símbolo de sol.

—Y te digo de nuevo ¿Como fuiste capaz de engañar a Pansy? - recitaba por enésima vez Daphne paseándose por la sala. Y Draco pacientemente intentaba acomodar limpiar el blanco plumaje que aun tenía manchas de sangre y otras cosas que no le daban acceso a las heridas.

—¡Familia, ya llegué! - se escuchó un grito desde la entrada de la casa.

—¡Tory! - Draco agradeció que Daphne saliera gritando y lo dejara por fin en paz.

Sin embargo la felicidad de duro poco, pues escuchó los pasos de la chica y la que seguramente era la recien llegada. De la mano de la antigua sltheryn, apareció una sonriente y bella castaña con ojos verdes, vestida como una Beauxbaton, reconocería ese vestido de ceda azul en cualquier lugar.

—¿Quien eres? - preguntó curiosa la niña que parecía no tener más de 15 o 16 años.

—Es Malfoy – le respondió su hermana, poniendo cara de asco.

—Mucho gusto – ignorando las muecas de su hermana se aproximo al apuesto chico rubio de facciones puntiagudas que estaba en sentado en la alfombra de la sala, aun lado de lo que parecía ser un pavo-real herido. Se hincó a su lado y le ofreció la mano, así como una sonrisa.

—Draco Malfoy – dijo a modo de saludo, extendiendo la mano y tomando la delicada y frágil mano de la chica. Un rubor se situó en las mejillas de ella ante el contacto, cosa que hizo sonreír al joven.

—Astoria Greengrass – se presento, desviando la mirada y sintiendo como Malfoy besaba su mano, ese gesto tan arraigado y formal de las antiguas familias de sangre pura. Claro que Draco no besaba la mano de cualquiera, dígase que prefería tomar filtro de muerto antes de besar la mano de Daphne o Pansy, aun cuando estas fueran de sangre pura.

—Señorita, Donata quiere saber si ¿Le da de comer a Artemisa o el ama lo hará personalmente como siempre? - una elfina apareció, para disgusto de los dos chicos que habían sido de Slytherin y quienes no soportaban a esos seres que jamás verían con buenos ojos.

—Yo lo haré y tráeme, por favor, una toalla y algo de agua tibia – le pidió con una amabilidad que disgutó al ex-mortifago.

—Lo que la señorita ordene – la enfina desapareció y tras ella entró a la sala un hermoso pavo-real alvino con las plumas extendidas, opacando a Daphne a su lado, quien tenía una expresión de asco, simplemente no soportaba a la mascota de su hermana. Draco lucía sorprendido y no lo disimuló para nada. Astoria sonrió y se puso de pie para a donde Artemisa.

—¿Por qué tienes un pavo real? - cuestiono enarcando las cejas y viendo a la chica.

—Es mía – aseguró ella, sin entender el porque el chico lucia como si hubiera encontrado un galeón dentro de una madriguera de hurón.

Draco desvió la vista y ubico la pata del ave, tenía una cicatriz pero ni rastro del anillo que indicaba que pertenecía a los Malfoy. Aunque esa cicatriz bien podía significar que le habían quitado el distintivo a la fuerza para que no lo reconocieran. Sin embargo ¿De donde podría sacar una familia de Magos a un pavo-real alvino? Sonaría pretencioso, pero Draco daba por sentado que solo su familia, podía y debía tener el privilegio de tener como mascotas a esas criaturas.

—Aquí están las cosas, ama – anunció Donata dejando el pedido de su señorita a mitad de la sala.

—Gracias – Astoria dejo de lado a Draco y se acercó al pavo que estaba a un lado de él. No debía de ser muy lista para saber que el chico no conseguiría nada limpiando con papel. —Con eso solo lo lastimabas – le comentó tranquilamente mientras hacía cuidadosamente el trabajo de limpiar el plumaje con la toalla húmeda.

Los señores Greengrass llegaron poco después con los Malfoy, encontrado en la sala una escena muy peculiar: Daphne dormía en el sofá con la revista "corazón de bruja" sobre el rostro, mientras Draco y Astoria cuidaban a Apolo, con Artemisa aun lado. Astoria era muy buena en el cuidado de todo tipo de criaturas, tanto mágicas como no mágicas y tenía maravillado al heredero Malfoy.

Así comenzó una odisea cuando los padres le revelaron a sus hijos que estaban comprometidos desde niños y que "Artemisa" era "Artemis" y había sido un regalo de los Malfoy. Draco se alegró al saber que no se había equivocado, esa mascota tan extravagante solamente podría ser un Malfoy...

_11 años después..._

La bella y magnifica mansión Malfoy estaba en todo su esplendor, brillante y elegante con el jardín lleno de blancos e increíbles pavo-reales alvinos, que se lucían con sus plumas entre los matorrales verdes y frondosos.

Un pequeño rubio de no más de 4 años corría por el jardín, mientras sus orgullosos padres lo observaban desde una mesa donde tomaban el té.

—¡Mami! ¡Mami! ¡Ya nacieron! - gritaba el pequeño aproximándose a sus padres. Un elegante hombre de cabellera rubia casi plateada y una mujer de cálida sonrisa y ojos verdes. Draco y Astoria Malfoy, tomaban té viendo a su primogénito, Scorpius Hyperión Malfoy jugar en el jardín.

—¿Quienes nacieron? - cuestiono la mujer, recibiendo a su hijo con los brazos abiertos.

—¡Los pavos! ¡Papa, los pavos ya nacieron! - los adultos se miraron y sonrieron.

Astoria cargó a su pequeño para, junto a su esposo, ir a donde estaban las crías recién nacidas de pavo-reales. Era un nido no muy grande de ramitas secas, donde los cascarones rotos dejaban veer a los pequeños pavos.

—¿Mami, puedo llevarme a uno de mascota cuando valla a Hogwarts? - pregunto Scorpius mirando a su madre.

—No, corazón – el niño hizo una mueca y gesto como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

—Scorpius, mientras seas un Malfoy ellos van a ser tuyos – habló su padre, agachandose a tomar a uno de las crias con mucho cuidado —Ellos son más que mascotas, pero si le puedes poner nombre a este – el pequeño hizo una mueca de estar pesando, para luego gritar emocionado.

—¡Kikioso!

—¿Kikioso? - Astoria lucia algo extrañada, mientras Draco intentaba contener la risa.

—Si, mami, como ese papel que tú lees – le respondió su hijo.

—Por eso, muy lindo nombre, Kikioso – se repitió a si misma la mujer para no contradecir a su primogénito, observando como su esposo reía disimuladamente. Draco le decía que tanto leer esa revista, "El Quizquilloso", le iba a traerle consecuencias algún día; ella decía que no, que solo era diversión. Bien, ahora tenía que admitir que su esposo tenía razón, como siempre.

—Anda ve a jugar, pero con los grandes – dijo Draco dejando a la cría de pavo en su nido — "Kikioso" y sus hermanitos tienes que descansar.

—¡Si! - Astoria bajo a su hijo y lo dejo correr, mirando algo molesta a su marido que había empezado a reir a carcajadas.

—Ni una palabra – le advirtió, completamente roja.

—Admite, mi amor, que jamás me equivoco – alardeó aun riendo. Astoria se ponía cada vez más roja y es que no tenía forma de contradecir a su amado. Draco dejo de reír y la tomó del mentón seductoramente para susurrarle —Como cuando dije que solo un Malfoy podía tener un pavo-real alvino de ojos verdes como mascota.

* * *

><p><strong>Dedicado a Ilusion's, quien es la que lleva acabo el resto de "Invisible".<strong>

**Bien em no tengo mucho que decir, siento que me eccedí escribiendo como para que esto sea considerado "viñeta", y aunque ahora que lo pienso pudo ser algo menos y mejor, siento que me quiebro siempre la cabeza... y ¡Arg!**

**Solo espero que les guste, aunque sea un poco. **

**Un beso y Gracias por leer.**


End file.
